Blood, Sweat, and the Hardest: Tears
by The American Gumaholic
Summary: I can't stand It, I cna't be me anymore! I have gone through hard fisical times. But the hardest times of these past few months was seeing Harry's Shattered life, and Seeing Ron dieing. R&R PLEASE!Um, k rateing, might be T, just because of the deaths.
1. Weak

Chapter 1: Weak

"Where is he?" He yelled again.

I kept my Mouth Shut.

"Crusio!"

Pain shot through me. I screamed, Screamed so Much my Throat got sore. But I can't Be weak. I can't, or it will Kill Harry. My best friend, that might be more than a friend. It was always a choice between Ron and Harry.

He lifted the Curse for a second. "Tell ME!"

I was sobbing, But I still kept my mouth shut. _For Harry _I thought. I don't care if I die!

"Fine!" He yelled. "Draco! Get her mother!"

My Heart about stopped. Heat was growing on my face, and down my arms.

Draco left the room with a smile on his face. Then, he dragged in my mother. She was unconscious.

Lucius held his wand to my mother's head. "Enervate" he said.

My mom lifted her head up. "Hermione?" she said, her eyes filled with tiredness.

"Crusio," Lucius said, cooly and slowly, almost Lovingly.

My mother's Screams cut into my brain. Stabbing my ears.

Tears started running down my face again. "OK! ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL . . ."

Lucius lifted the curse. "You What?"

I gulped. "I'll . . . I'll . . . He's Probably at Number Four, Pivit Drive! I think! He goes there every summer!"

I couldn't Believe I said it! I'm weak, I thought, He's going to be there, and It will be all my fault . . .

"Excellent!" Lucius said with a smile. "Draco, stay here with Hermione, And make sure she doesn't escape!"

My mother quietly got up, and grabbed Draco's hands. She held a pocket knife slightly in Draco's Blonde hair. "I'll kill him!"

"Averda Kadavera!" Yelled Lucius as he rolled his eyes.

There was a flash of Green light. And it felt like every second was an age, as my mother dropped to the ground.

"NO!" I yelled.

Lucius Laughed as he disapperated.

Then I looked at my mother's dead body. After they killed my father for trying to protect us, she was about the only thing I had left.

I was an Orphan now. My life seemed to shatter as I got weak.

**Author's notes:** I do not own Harry Potter! Only one Person owns Harry Potter and that is J.K. Rowling!

This is the Re-making of my Fan Fic that I stunk at, it was called "The Death of Hermione" But, I like this version Better!


	2. Pain

Chapter 2: Pain

Time seemed pointless now. My head was spinning. I couldn't see. I was blinded with tears.

"Why?" I whimpered, "Why?"

"Because every Muggle Deserves to die!" said Draco with a sneer, "Especially Muggles from your filthy family."

Something hit me in my brain. The next thing I knew, I was pulling the knocked out Draco into the closet.

I picked up his wand, my being broken.

I don't know why I felt Mad or Mental. Probably it was because of the so many hits of the crusiartis curse. Or probably it was because of sadness of my parents.

But I ran! I ran with my mother's body.

I ran out of the house. I ran with my mother in my arms.

I didn't know how long it was before it was dark. Or how long I ran. But All I know is that Lucius Found me.

"Mud-Blood!" He yelled.

I kept on running, fearing what would happen next.

I finally tripped, knowing what would happen.

He stood over me. I finally found out we were in a forest-type place, deserted of people. So if I screamed, nobody would hear me.

"NO!" I yelled. "I won't do it again! I SWEAR!" I kept stumbling over my words. I won't . . . Please NO!"

But I knew it was no use. I was regretting every single thing in my life.

"CRUSIO!"


	3. Realization

Chapter 3- Realization

I woke up in a different, unfamiliar house.

"Where am I?" I asked the ceiling.

Pain stuck permanent on my skin, and through out my body. All I wanted to do was lay here, and to never move again.

But of course, somebody lifted me up onto my feet.

"Mud-Blood!" a woman snarled.

I looked up, and saw Bellatrix hollow face.

"We are getting impatient!" She hissed as she pulled me closer, "That little lie about the muggle house only got you so far!"

My brain didn't let things sink in like it used to. All I wanted to Do was to make the pain stop.

"Kill me" I breathed.

Bellatrix sneered. "That is in order, but we need some information." She pulled me higher by my shirt.

Suddenly, there was a small feathery baseball that flew in through the window.

I realized it was Pig, and my heart sunk. I remembered where Harry was now.

Bellatrix dropped me with a painful crash.

She caught the owl and the letter tied to its ankle. She opened the letter, scanned it, and yelled "Sissy!"

Narcissa ran in. "What is it?"

Bellatrix handed her the letter. Narcissa read it through and hissed to me, "You little liar!"

My heart was pounding, and I started to get worried again. "What does the letter say?"

Narcissa didn't listen, and she looked at her sister. "I say we kill her!"

"No, no, no. We are not finished with her!" she grabbed the letter back. "This is where we get him! This is where she will get him!"

My heart pounded faster. "Where? I will not do anything you say!"

"Get a dress, Narcissa. She's going to a wedding."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Okay, tell me when it gets stupid!

And, if you read the sixth one, you'll know what I mean in "Wedding."


End file.
